


мордовник

by knightelly



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Explicit Language, Hanahaki Desease, M/M, lapslock, ooc cuz i need to reread homestuck but i don't do it
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 13:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15607497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightelly/pseuds/knightelly
Summary: тебя зовут дейв страйдер, и ты довыёбывался.





	мордовник

**Author's Note:**

> у меня своё видение этой болезни, потому что я люблю доёбываться до логики там, где её не было изначально, да.  
> хоумстачное оформление это СЛОЖНО :с

ты не уверен, когда именно случается не просто очередная херня, а херня, которой случаться непозволительно.

в какой-то момент ты с бро уходишь в запой на неделю, обитая всё это время у рокси — дирк скорбит по своему парню, а тебя просто заебала грустная рожа лалонд, наблюдающей сквозь стекло бутылки за его унылым состоянием. домой возвращаться не хочется, потому что ты, конечно, суровый страйдер и тебя не пробрало, но каркату будет отвратительно находиться в радиусе десяти метров от источника такого перегара.  
вантасу приходится привозить тебе сменку, и он даже не орёт на тебя, чтобы не взорвать кому-нибудь нетрезвую голову лишним шумом. ты молча киваешь на такую мудрую снисходительность, стараясь силой мысли рассеять запах вокруг себя, наблюдаешь за тем, как каркат морщится и шепчет _фу, блядь_ , бормоча себе под нос ещё что-то нецензурное и сваливая.  
ты думаешь: _ну бля походу не получилось._ и хочешь действительно напиться.

в другой момент роуз зовёт тебя на тусу — чтобы только четверо: джон, она, ты и харли, как в старые добрые времена.  
вы проводите этот вечер трезво, потому что какой-то дебил из вас сказал: _а слабо, как в детстве?_  
в пять утра вы решаете погонять в приставку, за которой ты прошмыгиваешь в вашу с каркатом квартиру максимально беззвучно и скрытно, будто квартира и не твоя вовсе, и в итоге у вас намечается турнир, поэтому каждые полчаса ты отправляешь каркату смс-ки, что задержишься ещё на чуть-чуть, чтобы эта крикливая морда не волновалась. на третий час тебя посылают красноречивым _ЗАЕБАЛ ЖУЖЖАТЬ, СТРАЙДЕР, ЕСЛИ НУЖНО, ОСТАВАЙСЯ ТАМ ХОТЬ НА НЕДЕЛЮ, КАК У ДРУГОЙ ЛАЛОНД, Я ТЕБЕ НЕ МАМКА_.  
приходишь ты под ночь, потому что, ну, ты же получил разрешение, значит _джон ты говорил у тебя есть паззл поехали возьмём у тебя паззл интеллектуально тусить так интеллектуально тусить_.

потом ты тратишь вместе с тизи несколько ночей подряд на то, чтобы создать действительно шикарный бит — не то чтобы другие твои биты не действительно шикарны, но надо переходить на новый уровень.  
ты отключаешься часов на двадцать на крыше вашего дома, потому что в отличие от ебаного хьюстона здесь тепло, а не за 40+ градусов. ты часто таскаешься на крыши, они напоминают тебе о детстве.  
просыпаешься с шестью пропущенными и _СТРАЙДЕР, БЛЯ, ТЫ СДОХНУТЬ РЕШИЛ?_ в достанькореша. и с одеялом из вашей квартиры. сдохнешь ты оттого, что нихуя не спишь, или оттого, что вантас по возвращении надерёт тебе задницу, каркат не уточняет. в квартиру ты входишь как ниндзя и предварительно обернувшись одеялом как плащом; каркат, на что ты и рассчитывал, посмеивается и теряет момент.

а ещё позже ты обнаруживаешь окровавленные мятые колючки.

ВД: хэй гамз

ВД: блять

ВД: проснись и пой ты мне человека сломал возьми ответственность

СК: Чё За ГоН?

ВД: каркат короче

ВД: жрёт цветы

ВД: даже не пытайся отрицать я знаю что это ты на него плохо влияешь мог бы хоть сказать ему что их надо не в сыром виде употреблять

ВД: хуёвый из тебя друг 

СК: бРо, У тЕбЯ, сЛуЧаЕм, КрЫшА нЕ еДеТ? 

СК: еБаНоЕ тЫ, бЛяДь, ЧуДо 

ВД: ты пиздишь я знаю что это ты

гамзии молча шлёт тебя на хуй и не отвечает в течение нескольких часов.

каркат возвращается домой, и первое, что ты говоришь: _нахуя ты жрёшь колючки вот давай не будем_.  
каркат огрызается, мол, _нахуя мне жрать колючки?_  
ты говоришь: _именно это я и спросил да ты услышал правильно._

гугл не выебывается и отвечает на вопросы настолько корректно, насколько корректно был задан вопрос. говорит, что это мордовник — ты убеждаешься, что он не ядовит, и забываешь о нём.

гугл говорит: цветами блюют от неразделённой любви. возможен летальный исход. бла, бла, бла.

ты закрываешь вкладку.

ВД: короче я снова тут

ВД: ты там не знаешь

ВД: карката никто из наших не отшивал за последнее время

СК: у ТеБя ВсЁ-тАкИ еДеТ кРыШа, БрО

СК: зАчЕм ЕмУ пРиЗнАвАтЬсЯ кОмУ-тО в ЛюБвИ?

ВД: ну хуй знает он по кому-то страдает

СК: Он ТоЛьКо ЖаЛоВаЛсЯ, чТо Ты ПоСтОяНнО гДе-То ПрОпАдАеШь

ты прислушиваешься к себе: всё так же, как и всегда, не считая некоторых мелочей. некоторые мелочи: твой парень ебёт себе мозги кем-то другим и может сдохнуть.  
некоторые мелочи: ты любишь его.  
незначительные мелочи: какая ирония, ты так сильно любишь его, что не можешь определить, что из этого хуже.

СК: Я нЕ уВеРеН, нО вРоДе Он ДуМаЕт, ЧтО тЫ пОсТоЯнНо ПрОпАдАеШь, ПоТоМу ЧтО нЕ хОчЕшЬ еГо ВиДеТь

незначительные мелочи: какая ирония, возможно, он блюёт этими колючками из-за тебя.

ты не уверен, когда именно случается не просто очередная херня, а херня, которой случаться непозволительно, но тебя зовут дейв страйдер, и ты довыёбывался.

ты глупо надеешься, что каркат не гуглил эту херню.

две следующие недели ты таскаешься куда-то только вместе с ним, отмазываясь тем, что тебе всё надоело и ты хочешь уюта, а кто может быть уютней этой громкой коротышки — отмазка, конечно, хуёвая, и каркат тебе, конечно, не верит, но это ни на что не влияет, так что ты игнорируешь этот факт.

за две следующие недели ты узнаёшь, что цветы он действительно не жрёт. пересматриваешь статью: цветами блюют от неразделённой любви. возможен летальный исход. вылечить можно взаимностью или операцией. бла, бла, бла.  
ищешь цветок: мордовник. всё ещё не ядовитый, даже полезный.  
смотришь на мятые окровавленные колючки рядом с унитазом в четыре утра: из этого дерьмища ничего полезного не сготовишь.

СК: КаРкАт ГоВоРиТ, чТо Ты ЕгО рАзЛюБиЛ

ВД: ты же сказал ему что он просто ёбнулся головой и опять надумал что-то не то да

СК: у НеГо ЕсТь ДоКаЗаТеЛьСтВа

ВД: бля ну пиздец

ВД: бля

ВД: реально пиздец

ВД: пиздец пиздец пиздец

СК: хУлИ тЫ пАнИкУ рАзВоДиШь, Не ВыГоНиТ жЕ оН тЕбЯ

ВД: загугли ханахаки чел

ты пялишься на слова _от неразделённой любви_ и думаешь, что, ну, выражайтесь яснее, уроды, это психическая болезнь, не зависящая от реальных фактов.

СК: ЕбАтЬ, бРо, ТоГдА дОкАзАтЕлЬсТвА нАлИцО

ВД: хуй там плавал он всё себе сам надумал

вечером вы с каркатом смотрите ромкомы, потому что на твоё _после стольких лет?_ он ответил _всегда_  — ты считаешь, что только ради этого уже стоит общаться с людьми и что делать мемы из таких сцен не совсем прилично, — и ты, как обычно, лежишь на его коленях, потому что у тебя хуёвое кровообращение и потому что каркат тёплый. и, стоит упомянуть, ты не соврал, когда сказал, что он до черта уютный.

ты потягиваешься на рекламе и невзначай бросаешь: _я люблю тебя._  
вспоминаешь: мордовник. не ядовитый, а полезный. вспоминаешь: мятые окровавленные колючки.

каркату, наверное, очень больно глотать эту хрень. он отворачивается и тихо сплёвывает за диван.

ты говоришь: _нет серьёзно каркат ты вообще осознаешь как сильно я тебя люблю?_

ты знаешь, что каркат не огрызается, а просто интонации подбирать не умеет, когда он говорит: _а ты сам осознаёшь, как сильно это похоже на извинение?_

ты не уверен, когда именно случается не просто очередная херня, а херня, которой случаться непозволительно, поэтому тебя зовут дейв страйдер, и ты не можешь понять, что именно, блядь, с вами не так.

ты сидишь рядом с ним у туалета и испуганно гладишь его по спине, смотришь на мятые окровавленные колючки. подметаешь за диваном. перепроверяешь статью: цветами блюют от неразделённой любви. возможен летальный исход. вылечить можно взаимностью или операцией, но в случае операции любые чувства к этому человеку будут навсегда утеряны.

каркат смотрит на тебя, как на предателя, когда вы едете на машине скорой помощи в больницу. каркат, наверное, прочитал статью один раз и сразу полностью, в отличие от тебя.  
ты думаешь: _лол моего почти бывшего парня зовут каркат вантас и он эмоциональный дебил._

врач выглядит очень удивлённым, когда ты говоришь, что, вероятно, придёшь к ним сам через несколько дней.

ты думаешь: лол моего бывшего парня зовут каркат вантас и из-за того что он эмоциональный дебил мы теперь даже общаться не сможем.  
и надеешься, что на будущей операции из тебя удалят не только растение в лёгких, но и выклейменное внутри: _это, вообще-то, твоя вина, страйдер._


End file.
